You're My Perfect Afternoon
by BreakableHeart
Summary: Can one perfect afternoon change everything you've ever known about love? Jesse/Quinn - St. Fabray
1. Chapter 1: Two Strangers

**A/N: **Well if I'm being honest this is my first fanfic _ever_. So be as brutally honest as you like and feel free to point out my flaws. I have honestly and truly fallen head over heels with the idea of St. Fabray. Whether you like them or not, I don't really care. But for all you shippers out there, I adore you.

Any feedback will be loved and cherished as I really hope to improve. Thanks for checking out the story.

I've already written two chapters and noticed typing them up how short they were. Chapter three will be longer, I promise.

**Legal Stuff: **I don't own Glee or any characters. But Ryan Murphy? If you ever want to hand over Jesse St. James I'd be more than happy to take him off your hands ;)

**Chapter 1**: _Two Strangers_

Quinn looked up at the tall buildings that surrounded her. She could hear the crash of the waves a few blocks away. She felt insignificant in such a big city, she was no longer hearing the whispers in the school hall as her fellow students stared her down, she was miles away from them and her hometown of Ohio.

She was spending her summer in Los Angeles trying to rebuild her now broken relationship with her mother. She looked down at her crumbled map trying to locate where she exactly was, as she started to trace her finger along a red line on the map she bumped into a hard body.

"Quinn?"

She didn't even have to look up to know whose face belonged to that angelic voice. Quinn's face hardened as she looked up.

"Jesse St. James." Quinn tried to sound as pleasant as possible but it if she was being honest with herself she didn't like the guy. No one at McKinley did, it had turned into some sort of tradition at her high school now, they had all joined the "I hate Jesse St. James Fan club".

Quinn tried not to look him straight in the eye as a concentrated look formed on his face, obviously he was thinking of something to say to fill the silence between them.

"So, um what are you doing here?" Jesse asked looking down at her as a smile formed on his face.

"I'm here for the summer with my mother." Quinn replied.

She stood there swaying and starting nodding her head. She was about to open her mouth to say she had to run but she finally admitted to herself that she was lost – no matter how much she told herself she knew where she was going.

"For the past hour I've been wandering around trying convince myself I'm not lost but clearly I'm just lying to myself." She bit her lip and started playing with her hands. "Do you think maybe you could point me in the direction of the beach?" She said quickly, quickly enough her last sentence could have been one word.

She smiled as she thought of what to say next "Of course if Jesse St. James can take a moment out of his _very busy _schedule."

Jesse smiled and let out a light laugh.

"Well" Jesse said as he let out a sigh. "I guess I could spare a moment for you, Quinn. I do owe you one."

Quinn raised one eyebrow and turned her head to the side. Yeah, he owed her a big one. He did after all screw her whole team over and break a fellow team member's heart (but Quinn didn't really care about that part _too_ much.)

He grabbed her shoulders gently and spun her around slowly both now facing the opposite direction.

"Well firstly the beach is that way." He said pointing his finger as his arm casually rested on her shoulder for a second.

"Oh," Quinn didn't know why she seemed so embarrassed but she was. She didn't ever want to seem ditzy to anyone especially Jesse St. James who did everything better than everyone else.

Jesse smiled and let out a light laugh as he watched her rosy cheeks turn a rose red.

"Look, I'll walk you there okay?"

Quinn shrugged, accepted his offer and started walking in the right direction.

"So you had the baby."

"Mhm," Quinn replied, trying not to let her smile fill her face. She couldn't help it, all the tears that fell from her eyes in the past nine months were worth it. She did an amazing thing; she brought a life into the world. She gave someone the most ultimate gift – motherhood.

Silence fell again as they turned a corner. She could hear the waves more clearly now. She wondered if her answer to Jesse's observation was harsh, sure she didn't leave her answer up for discussion but she really did not want to discuss it with Jesse.

"So I hear Finn and Rachel finally shacked up"

Quinn rolled her eyes. She didn't want to hear about Finn and _her_.

Jesse laughed as he watched her reaction. "You seem _so_ pleased for them," he said in a sarcastic tone.

She looked down at the pathway, worrying if he was judging her.

"You know, it's not like I don't want him to be happy. I hurt him even though he was the person I loved the most. I've made mistakes, done some bad things but that doesn't make me a cruel person," she said trying to cover up all her emotions that were rushing to the surface.

Jesse stopped. Quinn stopped to see what he was doing, all he did was look at her. He turned his head and when Quinn looked up in his eyes she couldn't completely tell what he was thinking. But if she looked deep enough she saw understanding.

They started walking again and all Quinn could think about was how all this time she had judged him but she was no different from him. Like she said she had made mistakes, just like him. She was no better than him.

The beach air hit Quinn's face like a bus. The smell was _amazing._ They reached the shore and Quinn threw off her shoes and laid her towel down on the warm sand that was now tangling around Quinn's toes. Quinn didn't strip down to her bikini for two reasons. The first was the fact that she still had her post pregnancy body and she didn't feel good about herself at _all._ The second was that Quinn wasn't there to sunbathe. Quinn was there to take it all in. Watch people she didn't know, watch their world, she wanted to feel like all her actions didn't affect the rest of the world.

Quinn sat there, closing her eyes and feeling the sun on her face. It took her to a moment to remember Jesse. She turned her head around and looked up at Jesse, trying to hide the forming smile on her face. Jesse was still there, looking down at her with an undesirable look on his face. Was he trying to figure her out?

Quinn turned her head back around in direction of the water. She smiled.

"You can sit down if you want to," she said in almost a whisper.

Jesse moved slowly, he slowly lowered himself close to Quinn and sat down. Quinn noted that his breathing was heavy, she didn't understand why, all she knew was that as she looked through her golden hair that covered the side of her face she saw Jesse was looking at her, lost in thought.


	2. Chapter 2: The Perfect Afternoon

**A/N: **First things first, thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and reviewed, it means so much to me – more than you'll ever know.

Before I started talking about this chapter one thing to clarify, I did not proof read the previous chapter and a reviewer pointed out a mistake "_looking down at her with an undesirable look on his face._" Undesirable is supposed to be indescribable. Like I said didn't proof read and I actually don't know what was going through my mind when I typed it out. I thought indescribable and undesirable travelled down to my hands – maybe I shouldn't write so late at night, ha.

This chapter is from Jesse's side. I thought that throughout the story it'd be nice to show both sides, to understand what both of them are feeling.

I had already written a base of this chapter so my next update might not be as quick as this one was but I'm really excited about where this will lead so I'll probably be writing like crazy over the next few days.

Anyways, enjoy and review!

**Chapter 2: **The Perfect Afternoon.

Jesse watched Quinn as she closed her eyes and let the sun stream down on her face.

Every so often Quinn would ask about his life in Los Angeles and he would answer accordingly. But for the majority of the time they sat in silence. Jesse would watch Quinn as she got lost in her own thoughts.

Jesse couldn't describe how she made him feel. In less than two hours Quinn had made a wave of calmness drift all over his body. He'd never met anyone that he was this comfortable with sitting in total silence, just simply taking each of their presence in.

Every so often they'd catch each other's eyes. They would look up at each other trying to decipher what they were thinking and no matter how he tried Jesse couldn't exactly understand what he actually felt every time she looked at him. He couldn't understand the instant smile and happiness he felt as she shook her head and giggled after they shared a moment of silence just looking at each other's eyes sparkle. What the hell was he thinking? He was Jesse St. James for Christ sakes, he does _not _do this, the cliché friendship epic love affair that you see in moves.

He asked himself what he was thinking now, he mentally slapped himself. He'd spent two hours with Quinn Fabray and he was already calling this (whatever this was) epic.

Quinn's laugh snapped him back to reality. He noticed what she was laughing at and smiled. She was watching a young girl and a young boy playing together in the sand, the boy had pushed the girl over and then suddenly they were friends again – like nothing had ever happened, he even got lucky. The five year old planted a kiss on the other five year old's cheek.

"Do you miss her?" Jesse said in almost a whisper. He couldn't believe what he had just asked her, something _so_ personal and private. He braced himself for her to snap at him and tell him to mind his own business. She looked at him.

"Sometimes," she turned back to face the ocean. "But I know that wherever she is she'll be happy. She'll always have a home," she turned back to face him, tears welding up in her eyes and a smile forming on her face. "Sometimes, if I ever feel like breaking down I imagine her growing up, laughing for the first time and when she discovers the simple things like the first leaves that fall in the autumn," she takes a deep breath, "Anyway, wherever she is she'll be cared for, Ms Corcoran will make sure of that".

Jesse continue to watch her as she faced towards the ocean again, her thoughts lost on her daughter. No matter what Rachel ever said about Quinn was now lost, Jesse didn't care about anything Rachel had said about her. Jesse respected her more than anyone on this planet, she had done something so beautiful that he couldn't even find a word to sum up how beautiful her heart is.

She turned around to face him again, he noticed she was thinking. Before she could say anything Jesse spoke up.

"Did you want me to walk you back to your apartment?"

Quinn thought for a moment before a small smile grew on her face.

"Yes," she said quietly, nodding her head.

Quinn told her where she would be staying for the three months she had planned to stay in Los Angeles for, Jesse smiled to himself assuming that she wanted him to lead the way seeing as she got lost easily enough the first time.

They started walking in the direction of Quinn's apartment when she asked him the last thing that he thought was on her mind.

"Do you ever think of Rachel?"

Jesse took in her question and thought for a moment. He did love Rachel, he'll admit it to himself - that part of his short time at McKinley was true. He did love her and when they broke up it did kind of suck for him but if he was being honest she did irritate him sometimes, especially her physiological need to be popular but maybe her irritating traits made him love her more.

He looked a Quinn as a worried look began to form on her face, maybe she thought she had asked the wrong question.

"Well, that's a tricky one," he said as he smiled at her, reassuring her that the question she asked was perfectly reasonable.

"In some ways I do and I don't know why. I loved her, that's for sure but,"

"But you can't remember how she made you feel and whether those feelings were ever real because it feels like forever since you felt them," she said, finishing his sentence.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her and then he shrugged.

"Exactly"

From then on they walked in silence allowing Jesse's mind to wander. Is that how she felt about Finn? Or was her statement about Puck? Did they feel the same way about their past relationships? It was either that or Quinn Fabray had an undiscovered talent in mind reading. His mind wandered to think about Quinn's past relationships, he wondered if she ever _did_ love Puck or was it just the connection of sharing a child with him that made her emotionally attached to him?

He knew she loved Finn for sure. When he was back at McKinley in Glee rehearsals she noticed Quinn look at him as he looked at Rachel who also shot quick glances at Finn.

Quinn suddenly stopped, snapping Jesse out of his thoughts. They must have arrived at their destination and as Jesse looked up his assumption was proven correct.

Jesse had stopped and was now facing her, their bodies about three inches apart. He looked down at the girl who was quickly glancing at the people who sped past them.

She looked up at him and started to smile, that's when a wave of uneasiness hit him. This was probably the last time he will ever see Quinn Fabray smile, he'll never see her again.

Jesse had never acknowledged her much at McKinley. He had a mission to concentrate on and any contact he made with anyone besides Rachel would distract him from his goal but now looking at her it was like the first time he was really seeing her – she wasn't just the attractive pregnant girl who sat in the back of Glee, she was _amazing. _She made him feel at peace, like all his mistakes and problems blurred away into background noise. She made him feel like nothing else mattered except for that moment, that moment he was spending with _her._

She swayed awkwardly and Jesse came back down to Earth.

"So, um I guess I'll see you around," Jesse said not knowing what else to say.

He could see Quinn raise one eyebrow and on the verge of saying something a little cheeky but she refrained herself. She simply nodded her head and said her goodbyes. Jesse waited for her to enter her building and she looked back for once last glance and smiled at him.

Jesse turned away and smiled. He knew what this afternoon was and what it meant to him. It was _perfect_, it didn't need to be more. It was like a shooting star, a sudden flash of beauty and then it was gone. It wasn't something he needed to dramatize about (which is normally the Jesse thing to do), it wasn't something that needed to be over analysed, it just was what it was.

They were two strangers that fitted together like two jigsaw pieces, they had found a peace inside each other, for that afternoon there was no one else, just them. It was perfect and Jesse smiled knowing Quinn was probably feeling the same way.

Jesse walked on, the smile fading from his face knowing that soon his perfect afternoon will become a distant memory.


	3. Chapter 3: A Real Good Friend

**A/N:**

I'm extremely sorry for not updating sooner, I've been sick and busy with school and work so I apologize for that.

This chapter isn't that good it's more of a filler chapter so sorry it's a little dull.

**Chapter 3:**_A real good friend._

Quinn threw her bag by the door as she entered the apartment. She looked around the kitchen and family area for her mother.

"Mom?" she called as she heard her mother bustling around towards the back of the apartment.

"Yes sweetie, I'm in here."

Quinn followed her mom's voice and found her unpacking in the room her mother would be occupying for the next three months. Quinn hesitated at the door before she skipped inside and flung herself onto her mother's bed.

"So how was the beach?" Quinn's mother asked her with a smile on her face and she placed more clothes in the closet.

Quinn smiled, thinking about how to explain the afternoon she had just had with Jesse St. James. Quinn had never expected to find anything else other than an enemy in Jesse but strangely enough she did. She smiled once more as she thought about Jesse once again and the little world they had created earlier that afternoon.

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend an afternoon," she laughed lightly.

"I'm glad you had fun Quinnie, so how about pizza for dinner, there's a couple of take out numbers in the kitchen."

"Sounds good to me, a meat lover's pizza with lots and lots of bacon," she smiled leaving the room off to take a shower.

After Quinn took a shower herself and her mother had a real girl's night, ordering pizza, laughing, stuffing their faces with ice-cream and of course watching some chick flicks.

Quinn had missed her mother so much, for the first time in a long time her mother and her were getting along. Even before Quinn was pregnant she never really thought she could open up to her mother, but now being alone with her and not having to worry about what her dad will think she could be completely honest with her.

As her mother and Quinn watched 'The Notebook' they occasionally gushed on how cute Ryan Gosling was but for the majority of the time Quinn couldn't help but wonder what if would be like to love someone that much, feeling like you can't breathe if they're not around you, being so in love that no one else in the world matters apart from the two of you.

Quinn's thoughts drifted towards Finn and whether she did love him, it felt like so long ago that she can't really remember how he made her feel.

Her mother interrupted her thoughts as the credits began to roll.

"I'm going to head to bed now, don't stay up for two long," she smiled and cautiously bent down to kiss Quinn on the forehead.

"Night Sweetie," her mom said while heading in the direction of the hallway.

"Night Mom," Quinn said smiling back at her mother. Quinn made her way down the hallway once her mother had disappeared into her own room. Quinn entered her room and sat down at the empty desk. She thought for a moment of what she could do now and then walked over to the other side of the room to collect her laptop and placed it back on to the desk and turned it on. While she waited Quinn decided to give Mercedes a call.

Quinn jumped down on her bed and sat down as she grabbed her phone from her handbag. Three missed calls, she sighed, Puck again. She exited the notification and dialled Mercedes' number, it rang three times before she picked up.

"Quinn! Hey, how are you? Oh my god tell me how good L.A is. Tell me everything! Me and Kurt are fuming that you're there and we're not!"

Quinn laughed, Mercedes talked a lot when she was excited. Quinn took in all the questions and began to answer them.

"Well, firstly hey! I miss you so much, secondly this afternoon for the first time in nine and a half months that I've been truly happy and thirdly, it's amazing! You and Kurt would be so jealous if you could see it here. Make sure you tell Kurt that I'm going on a major shopping trip tomorrow," she laughed knowing Kurt would be extremely jealous.

"Q, I'm so freaking happy for you, maybe it was the best idea to get away from here, away from Puck to figure out who you are. And trust me I'll be telling him, I need something fun to do so teasing him will be delicious," Mercedes laughed.

"I know, honestly I think it's the best thing I've done in a long time,"

"Um, Quinn?" she sounded cautious. "Puck has been asking about you a lot, it's starting to get scary like he's been coming here every afternoon and calling me and stuff checking on whether I've heard from you. You need to speak to him Quinn, you owe him that."

Quinn hated this. She hated the fact that she didn't know how she felt about Puck. She hated the fact that whenever she thought of Finn or Beth she felt guilty. She hated the fact that she felt like she should miss him and most of all she hated the fact that she didn't. But she knew she needed to speak to him, tell him that she did love him but she always loved him for the connection she will always have with him. No matter where she was or how much time went on, Beth was out there and as much as she was Quinn's she was Puck's as well. No matter if she finds someone else to love there will always be that unbreakable connection she shared with Puck, always.

"I know, I know but I don't know what to say or, or.." Quinn was so confused and was on the verge of tears.

"Just tell him what you feel, feel about him, feel about Beth and what you feel about yourself."

Quinn rolled her eyes, she was not looking forward to having that conversation with Puck. She would have the conversation with him if she knew what she felt about all those things.

The conversation took to a lighter note when Mercedes was telling Quinn about an idea her and Kurt had had about them coming to L.A and staying with them for a few days. Quinn let Mercedes go on and on about her plans, occasionally laughing to let Mercedes to let Mercedes know that she was listening, even though she wasn't. It wasn't until a sound came from Quinn's computer that she fully focused.

"Mercedes, hold on a sec okay?" Quinn said as she put her cell phone on her bed and went over to the computer.

Quinn's whole body tingled when she read the notification that had popped up on her computer screen. She smiled as she read the AIM contact request that read 'Jesse St. James'.

Quinn bit her lip and smiled as she thought about the afternoon they had shared hours earlier. She couldn't explain it to herself because she didn't even know exactly what had happened and what it meant. Jesse was something unexpected, something different. For the first time in a long time she felt happy, peaceful. She knew that Jesse had made her feel that, he made her feel like everything in the past was the past and all that mattered was them, right there in that moment.

Quinn moved her finger on the mouse pad allowing the cursor to hover over the accept button and smiled as she clicked the button.

She turned around and walked back over to the bed and picked up her phone.

"Hey Mercedes? You still there?"

"Yeah I am, anyway what do you think about me and Kurt coming up there and spending a few days there?"

"It sounds great, I'll ask my mom tomorrow and let you know, kay?" Quinn had grown really close to Mercedes and was actually excited about the idea. She'd also hung out with Kurt a few times outside Glee Club and they had gotten over the awkward stage, she could now officially refer to him as a friend.

Mercedes started talking really fast snapping Quinn out of her thoughts. Quinn laughed at her friend, Mercedes must have been really excited about having the chance to Los Angeles. It was when another noise came from her computer notifying her that someone had just sent her an instant message.

She wandered over to the computer to check who it was while pretending to listen to Mercedes. Her face lit up like a child on Christmas day as she saw who had sent her an IM.

"Mercedes? Listen," she said trying to get Mercedes to stop talking. "I'm going to call you back, okay?" she had said once Mercedes had fell silent.

"Okay, I'll speak to you soon"

"Bye," Quinn said quickly as she hung up the phone. She quickly sat down at the desk and opened the window, beaming.

**Jesse: **Well, look who it is. Long time, no talk :p

Quinn smiled as she read the message. Quinn quickly typed her reply.

**Quinn: **Well look who the cat dragged in, lol.

Quinn looked at the conversation window as she sent her message. Almost immediately Quinn saw that Jesse was typing his reply.

**Jesse: **Well, ouch that hurt. Miss Quinn Fabray, you've broken my heart /3

**Quinn: **Oh my, oh my. I'm extremely sorry. Mr Jesse St. James I beg you for your forgiveness :p

**Jesse:** Well, I suppose I can forgive you. I can never stay mad a beautiful girl for too long.

Quinn blushed as she read his message. She looked around the room feeling like she should be embarrassed for blushing, thank goodness she was alone.

**Quinn:** Awe (: So did it hurt?

**Jesse: **Did what? :/

**Quinn: **When Rachel killed you for asking what my AIM ID is, lol.

**Jesse: **Haha, didn't ask her. Rachel should really learn to change her passwords after ending a relationship, ha. I went into her account and grabbed your idea, lol.

Quinn smiled, Jesse went to that much effort to talk to her? Going to the effort of hacking (well, kind of) someone else's account just to speak to her.

**Quinn: **:O Why Jesse St. James you ninja!

**Jesse: **I am a Ninja, Didn't you know? Never get on my bad side.

**Quinn: **Oh, I'm sooooooo scared :p Remember Jesse, I was head cheerleader. I was head bitch in charge, lol.

**Jesse:**Oh, Quinn the cheerleader. I would have _loved_ to have seen that.

Quinn and Jesse talked for hours after that. Talking about life, about the little things, things that Quinn always had taken for granted. Talking to Jesse made Quinn realise how beautiful the world is, no matter how many things happen to you that you don't plan.

It was when she looked at the clock that she read it was three am that she remembered she promised to ring Mercedes back.

**Quinn: **Jesse, I got to go. I forgot to ring Mercedes back.

**Jesse: **Tsk, Tsk, haha. We'll talk soon. See you around Fabray.

Quinn smiled.

**Quinn: **See you around James or St. James or whatever, lol. See you around Jesse 3

Quinn signed off and flopped back onto her bed dialling Mercedes number, hoping she would still be awake at this hour.

"Finally, girl! I've been waiting for you to ring me back for years"

Quinn laughed. "I'm so sorry, I got sidetracked."

"What were you doing anyway?"

Quinn smiled from ear to ear.

"Taking to a friend" Quinn said nodding her head, "A real good friend"


	4. Chapter 4: Quinn Freaking Fabray

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a while since my last update. There's two reasons for that, the lack of inspiration and the lack of time. Also I had my exams which meant A LOT of study it was a little overwhelming, but it's now my school break so i'll have more time to write, i've actually written another St Fabray fic that I plan to share with you all, it's a little darker than this one but i'm pretty happy with it so far.

There's certain stuff I have planned but then there's the chapters that lead up to them which of course I haven't got an idea of how to get there. So forgive me if this chapter is a little dull. Seriously lacking inspiration here but slowly us St. Fabray shippers are getting more fics, more graphics and more videos!

Anyway, please review, they make my day! And reviews give me little extra push to write more and post the chapters more quickly!

_Chapter 4: Quinn Freaking Fabray._

Jesse turned off his laptop and swung around the chair to face his bed. He looked at the clock that read three thirty am. Had he really spoken to Quinn for that long? He sighed and looked around as he thought of what he was going to do now. He was not the least bit tired. He looked around the apartment his parents had organised for him so he wouldn't have to stay on campus, there were boxes everywhere. Jesse had only moved a week ago and of course he was putting it off. He pulled himself off the chair and moved to the nearest box.

He sat down on the timber floor and looked down at the box. He blew a raspberry, sighed and decided to screw it, he'll do it later. He grabbed a clean towel from one of the boxes that sat in the corner of his bedroom and walked into the next room to take a shower.

Jesse turned on the hot water and allowed it to drizzle down his face. He closed his eyes for a moment and allowed the day's events to sink in. First thing that he knew was a fact was that he had found an unlikely friend in Quinn, the second thing he knew was a fact was that he actually had hacked into Rachel's AIM account just to speak to her again – that was a fact, Jesse knew that. The only thing Jesse didn't know is why he was drawn to Quinn, why did he even sit down in the first place? He could have just left her after he had helped her. Maybe it was her troubled past that drew him to her after all her life story could be a perfect Broadway show filled with drama, tears and the irony of her life, after all she was the head cheerleader as well as head of the celibacy club. Jesse told himself that was all it was, he was just curious about her, he wanted to try to understand her.

Jesse sighed and shook his head. He applied shampoo into his dark, curly hair. What was he kidding? He knew at first it was curiosity that made him sit down next to her on the beach but it wasn't curiosity that made him sit there for hours. He sat there because she made him feel peaceful, she made him feel like there was other important things in life other then Broadway and Glee clubs he mentally kicked himself for allowing her make him feel that way because there was nothing important in his life besides his music, it was his life and there was nothing else out there for him. There _used_ to be something that was important to him and that was Rachel. Jesse didn't completely understand what he felt for Rachel or what it was about her. Maybe it was the fact that she was the female version of himsel, whatever he felt was Rachel was gone though, he hurt her and he learnt that he needed to move on which was extremely easy, he was Jesse St James tons of girls threw themselves at him, of course he never gave into them, only the really hot ones.

Jesse finished up in the shower and threw on some sweatpants that were thrown across the room it was nearly four thirty in the morning and searching for his normal bed wear seemed to strenuous. He flung himself into bed and pulled up his covers over him and after all that thinking he was asleep in three minutes.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!" Jesse quickly grabbed himself a doughnut and was out the door. He had managed to make himself late for work. He put the doughnut in his mouth and put on his coat as he jogged down the hallway of his apartment building. He looked at his watch that read '8.45am', his shift started in 15 minutes. He was screwed. He picked up the pace a bit as he finally untangled himself from his jacket that he failed to put on and then successfully put on his jacket. He raced out down the flight of stairs and was on the street within seconds and that's when Jesse realised it was summer, why the hell did he put a jacket on? Ugh. Three blocks, two blocks, one block, almost there. A grin formed on his face as big as his show face grin, he had made it. He pulled open the door of the cafe and walked in.

"Jesse!" the red haired waitress shouted across the room as he entered. He smiled at her, she was one of the reason he loved this place so much. It similar to the cafes and diners back home in Ohio. It was always a little toasty in the cafe which made it and all of its patrons comfortable and covering themselves from the breeze that came from the beach that was located at the end of the street. The customers were always friendly and came here a lot. The cafe had its regulars it was rare to see a new face, which would seem boring but Jesse loved it, everyone knew each other. His love for this place seemed ridiculous and he knew it. He knew that it was ridiculous for him to get a part time job here even though his trust fund kept him away from any money problems but Jesse thought that it would ultimately be good for his career, to experience the other side of the world and mostly because so many stars today had worked in jobs like this before they hit it big and not only that there was a little part in the corner of the cafe in view of all the tables were people often performed and he was one of them.

"Hey Darla! Why don't you look ravishing today," Jesse said as he past the red haired waitress who was now blushing at what Jesse had just said. He smiled to himself as he saw the middle aged waitress blush. He opened the door that lead to the staff room and found a free locker that he would use for the day. He put his bag in it and grabbed an apron and notepad from the table across the room. He tied the apron on and grabbed a pen quickly and entered the main room where two other workers were bustling around taking orders. He looked up at the big clock that hung on the wall. 9.00 right on time, Jesse smiled at his triumph and headed to the first table in his section.

"Hey Mike, how are the kids?" Jesse asked as he reached the table. Mike one of the customers that visited daily. He came for breakfast before he headed to his office. Mike was the average older business man who was a little porker and balding slightly but nice all the same.

"Jesse," he looked up from his paper and smiled at Jesse. "They're great, thanks. Josie has a soccer game tomorrow."

"Sounds awesome. I wish her luck although you should really get her into music, teaches kids a lot more than soccer does."

Mike rolled his eyes in a friendly way and Jesse knew why. Jesse tells him daily to get his kids involved in music, it was almost a tradition that has formed over the weeks that he had worked there.

"Yes, Yes I know,"

Jesse smiled. "Anyway, the regular?"

"Of course."

Jesse scribbled down on his notepad that he used to write down orders. "Bacon and egg sandwich coming right up." Jesse picked up the menu from his table and walked off to go notify the kitchen about the order. He placed the menu back in its place towards the cash register and went to stand next to Mason, the other waiter that was standing in front of the window that looked into the kitchen.

"Hey Man!" Mason said as Jesse approached. Mason was like Jesse, he would soon be a freshman at UCLA.

"Hey Mason." Jesse said and told the person in the kitchen the appropriate information about Mike's order. "What did you get up to yesterday after work?" Jesse asked Mason. Jesse had finished work the same time as him yesterday afternoon and that is when he had run into Quinn.

"Alright, just hung out with Stacey," Mason replied, he sighed. Jesse started to get the idea that Mason was having troubles with his girlfriend Stacey but he didn't ask anything about it not wanting to sound rude. "How about you?" Mason asked, Jesse was about to reply but someone called over Mason from across the room. "Sorry man," Mason apologized and Jesse nodded his head and then Mason left. If Jesse was being honest with himself he was kind of ticked off, for some weird reason Jesse wanted to talk about what happened yesterday and he didn't care who he talked to it about. Jesse just felt this giant urge to talk about Quinn and even think about her. Jesse just sighed and walked off to cover the next table in his section that need his service.

Jesse day went relevantly fast and just like any ordinary day at work. He smiled and asked all the right questions even complimenting a customer on how could she looked and tell her that her diet had been working. It had just gone on like an average day at work with his normal self. Well it wasn't until about half way through his shift that something had happened to Jesse that had never happened before. He had actually got butterflies, _actual_ butterflies. Butterflies that only teenage girls got. Well okay, maybe it wasn't butterflies but Jesse generally exaggerated to himself especially when he didn't understand what was happening to him, he was Jesse St James for Christ Sakes, Jesse does not do the teenage dream lovey dovey romance crap. By chance Jesse had looked up to the young woman who had just entered the cafe, he only saw the back of her as she was talking to Darla but that's all he needed to see. He examined her long locks of blonde hair and for a split second a grin started to form on his face. It wasn't until the girl turned around that his grin vanished as he realised it wasn't the person he thought it was and something happened that was even worse than the butterflies. Jesse St. James was disappointed that it wasn't Quinn. What the hell had he done to her? Jesse St. James was actually feeling something. He felt a jolt of happiness thinking he would see Quinn again. Quinn, the girl who made him feel peaceful, the girl that made him smile, Quinn, his friend who he realised he cares about – after spending on afternoon together. Jesse St. James was stumped, he just didn't understand.

Jesse said his goodbyes and told all his friends at the cafe that he would see them soon. He left shaking his head murmuring "Quinn Freaking Fabray," over and over again it wasn't until he reached the end of the street that he had a huge grin on his face. "Quinn Freaking Fabray" he laughed lightly at himself, shook his head and turned around changing the direction he was heading for. He smiled and thought about Quinn Freaking Fabray.


End file.
